Boltvengers: Endgame
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: After the events of Boltvengers Studios' Boltvengers: Infinity Bricks, the Boltvengers try to reverse what happened. -MOVIE PARODIED- Avengers: Endgame


**BOLTVENGERS: ENDGAME**

**Writer: StunV2 ( StunV2)**

**Chapter 1: No Sight of Rescue**

PaperPlane who is laying on the Q-Ship floor, finally wakes up

Plane looked out the window, to check if the Q-Ship has moved

But Plane wasn't surprised that it hadn't moved

Plane let out a sigh

He grabbed his Iron Man helmet and started recording his voice

"Hey Fort Max, if you find this recording post it on YouTube, no one will care." He explained

"Today is Day 23 and I have run out of water and food. I can't figure this thing out." He continued

"I just hope you're still alive, and if you are I just want to say that part of the journey is the climax. Because it seems like the end of my life. Alright I think I'm going to lie down now. I love you, hun." He exclaimed

Plane turned the helmet off and laid down on the floor, freezing he put his jacket on his for warmth

Plane noticed a bright yellow light coming from behind him, shining off the walls

He got up and turned around, seeing a bright yellow figure

The light dispersed and revealed a guy wearing a Godzilla mask

Plane tilted his head in confusion

"Who are you?" Plane asked, weakly

"I'll explain later, let me get you back to Earth." The figure explained

The figure pushed the Q-Ship back to Earth

**Chapter 2: Old Friends, New World**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ-**

The figure known as Captain Marvel or Godzilla154 brings Plane down to the Boltvengers HQ

Inside the bathroom Abe just finished shaving and looked into the mirror and the building started to rumble

Abe. Cedric, Prox and Quartz ran outside and looked and they Q-Ship landing

Plane exited the Q-Ship and fell over

Abe rushed over and helped him up

"I couldn't take her on." Plane explains

"Neither could I" Abe explained

"I lost the kid.." Plane explained

"Plane, that doesn't matter right now. We lost more hither to undreamt of." Abe explains, mimicking TFanPage

Fortress Maximus came running up to Abe and Plane

"Oh my god.." Fort Max exclaimed, hugging Plane tightly

"Thank goodness you're alive." Fort Max remarked

The group take Plane inside and put him in a wheelchair

"Did Tari give you a clue to where she could be?" Abe asked

"My mother has an isolation location" Red explains

"Who are you?" Plane asks

"Red, I came here from the same ship you did." Red explains

"Not the one you were one just the same type of ship." Red remarked

Plane nodded

"About the clue, no clue." Plane explained

"Then how are we going to find him?" Josh asks

"We have been tracking him." Proximity explains

Plane pushes his wheelchair over to their tracker

"Y'know what I need a haircut." Plane explains, getting out of his wheelchair

"Abe, if you find her." Plane exclaims

Plane removes his arc reactor

"If you find her, or she finds you. Put that on." Plane explains

Plane collapses onto the floor and he gets put onto a hospital bed

"He should be there for about 48 - 72 hours" Cedric explains

Godzilla walked over to the tracking map

"Is there even a way to try to find her with this?" Godzilla asks

Abe opens a window

"Do your thing and you'll see." Abe exclaims

Godzilla fires a photon blast and an energy signal appears at the Boltvengers HQ

"I see" Godzilla exclaims

Then a beep came from the tracker, but not from his photon blast

Prox walks over and examines the energy spike

"Tari used the stones again." Prox explains

"Can we use the stones to bring everyone back?" Josh asks

"We probably can, worth a try." Abe explains

"No need, I can go kill her." Godzilla exclaims

"Wait, we don't even know if she is alone. And if you don't mind me asking why do we have to let you kill her?" Cedric complained

"Do you have the powers of a white hole?" Godzilla questioned

Daniel who was overlooking the others got up and walked over to Godzilla

Daniel summoned Stormbreaker and it flew past Godzilla without him flinching.

"Hmm" Daniel grunted

"We have a way to get to her." Josh explains

"Well, let's go get this son of a bitch." Abe exclaims

They suit up and head over to the Boltvengers personal shuttle

Josh takes the driver's seat and everyone sits down and attaches their seatbelt, except Daniel

"Alright, buckle up." Josh explains

Josh starts the shuttle and they zoom off, breaking through the atmosphere

**Chapter 3: Daniel, the Guillotine**

**-THE GARDEN-**

Tari is walking through her farm, listening to SMG4 videos and she takes a cabbage and puts it in her bag containing other sorts of fruits and vegetables

She proceeds to walk back to her hut and limps up the steps

Godzilla is sent through a hole at the bottom of the shuttle "I'll go do recon." He explains

Godzilla flies down to the Garden

Abe looks at a compass, containing a picture of his friend, Freddery

Prox walks over the give Abe some company

"This is gonna work, Abe." Prox exclaims

"I know it will." Abe explains

"Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't." Abe adds

Godzilla flies back up to the shuttle

"No guards, no sentries, no nothing. It's just her." Godzilla explains

"Then that's enough." Red exclaims

Tari is now cooking a stir fry and walks over to her fire and puts her stir fry over it, to cook it

Tari hears a rumble coming from outside

Godzilla sends a photon blast through the huts wall and flies towards Tari

Godzilla gets Tari in a headlock and then Quartz in the Hulkbuster armor pulls Tari's arm

Daniel comes through and chops Tari's arm off and it falls onto the floor

Tari screams

Josh rolls the gauntlet around to reveal the missing stones

"Oh no." Josh exclaims

Abe looks down at the gauntlet

"Where are they?" Abe asks

"Gone, Reduced to atoms" Tari explains

"You used them 3 hours ago!" Abe explains

"You don't understand do you?" Tari exclaims

"I used the stones to destroy the stones." Tari explains

"You murdered trillions!" Quartz yelled, pushing Tari backwards

"You should be grateful." Tari exclaims

"But the work is done." Tari explains

"I am inevitable." Tari exclaims

"She has to be bullshitting we have to tear this place apart." Cedric exclaimed

"My mother is many things, a liar is not one of them." Red explains

"Ah, thank you Daughter." Tari exclaims

"Perhaps I treated you to harshly." Tari explains

*SLASH*

Daniel cuts Tari's head off in anger

"What did you do, you idiot!" Josh exclaims

Daniel puffs

"I went for the head." Daniel explains

Daniel walks out of the hut and the others are gobsmacked by what just happened

**-FOUR YEARS LATER-**

**Chapter 4: What Happened?**

**-AUSTRALIA-**

A cat crawls through a dark-orange van and mistakenly pushes a button

The Quantum Tunnel in the end starts to make noise and Stun comes flying out of the tunnel

"What the.." Stun exclaims

"John?" Stun asks

Stun looked around, confused

He found some clothes and changed into them

He finds some cardboard and with a pencil he found writes 'HELP'

The only security guard looks at the camera's and notices Stun

The guard brings a trolley to Stun and Stun hauls his stuff with him

Stun explores around and comes across a kid riding down a street on a bike

"Hey!" Stun exclaims

"What the hell happened?" Stun asked

The kid stared at Stun as if he were an idiot and continued to ride his bike

Stun let out a sigh

He continued to explore and he came across a memorial

He looked through the names and found his own name

Stun looked at it confused

He continued to look through the names and found John, Thew and Cam's name on them

"What the fuck.." Stun exclaimed

Stun remembers the Boltvengers HQ

Stun gets some money out of his wallet and heads for his local Airport

**Chapter 5: The Team**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ-**

Proximity and Abe are walking around HQ doing their own things

Prox finishes making a sandwich and she takes a bite

The gate security camera comes on

"Hey! It's StunV2! We met each other at the airport!" Stun explains

Abe walks over

"Is that Stun?" Abe asks

"It is." Prox explained

"Let me in!" Stun exclaims

Abe opens the gate and they meet Stun at the gate

"Welcome back, Stun" Abe exclaims

Stun and Abe shake hands

"So, what happened exactly?" Stun asks

"Mass genocide." Abe explains

"Half the universe is dead." Prox explains

Stun was ecstatic

"Half the universe?" Stun exclaimed

"Who the hell would do that?" Stun asked

"Tari." Abe explains

"Who is that?" Stun asked

"No need for that. She is dead." Abe explains

"I might have a way to reverse this." Stun explains

Abe and Prox turn around

"You have a way to reverse this?" Abe asks

Stun shrugged

"It might work." Stun explains

"Alright, we will take any idea to reverse this." Prox exclaims

They enter back into the HQ

"Alright, so in the Quantum Realm" Stun explains

"The Quantum Realm is a place where you basically shrink until no one can see you." Stun continued

"In there are these things called Time Vortexes." Stun continued

"Stun, are you saying we build a time machine?" Abe asked

"No, not a time machi- Yeah, a time machine" Stun explained

Abe facepalmed

"It just might work!" Stun exclaimed

"I'll bite the bullet." Abe exclaims

"But we need like the smartest person we know." Stun explains

Abe and Prox glare at each other

"We know a guy. Two guys maybe." Abe explains

"Hey, Fort Max!" Plane exclaims

"When is lunch?" Plane asked

"Soon!" Fort Max responds

A 2001 Honda Civic pulls up on PaperPlane's house driveway and Abe, Prox and Stun get out

"Plane, come 'ere" Abe asks

Plane walks over to Abe

"What do you want?" Plane asks

"We might have a way to reverse what happened." Abe explains

"No, we lost. We can't reverse that." Plane explains

"We can go to the Quantum Realm." Stun explains

Plane looked over, confused

"Who are you again?" Plane asked

"No need for that, just trust me. The Quantum Realm houses these things called Time Vortexes which can send you back in time, which then we can reverse the snap." Stun explains

Plane let out a sigh

"Alright fine." Plane exclaimed

"I'll help your little time heist." Plane explained

"Let me say goodbye first." Plane asks

"Go for it." Abe exclaims

Plane walks back inside

"Honey, I'm not going to be back for a while." Plane explains

"Where are you going?" Fort Max asks

"Business came up." Plane explains, hugging Fort Max

"I love you." Plane exclaimed

"Remember, if something bad happens put the helmet on." Plane explains

Fort Max nodded

**-MANHATTAN COFFEE SHOP-**

"A time heist?" Quartz asked, looking different

Stun looked at Quartz confused

"Why are you wearing shirts now?" Stun asked

"Oh, this will take some explaining." Quartz explained

"After the snap I spent months trying to fuse my non-Hulk brain with my Hulk brain and now I look like this." Quartz explained

"I am the best of both worlds" Quartz explained

"Ok, so you have Endless Tussle on your team right?" Quartz asked

Abe chuckled "They never will"

"Well damn. I'll help." Quartz explained

"Great!" Abe exclaimed

**Chapter 7: Time Heist Setup**

"Alright, so we are going to need some Adam Particles, a machine and suits" Stun explains

"Do you have some by any chance?" Abe asks

"I have some Particles." Stun explains

"How the fuck do you think I shrink?" Stun complained

Abe rolled his eyes

Stun walks over to his quarters of the HQ and grabs some Particles

Stun throws the Particles to Abe, walking back over

The Boltvenegers split off to do their own leaving Quartz to build

**Chapter 8: Time Travel!**

18 months had passed since Quartz started building the suits and platform, they had gotten Daniel who had been letting his depression set in and Johnny who had gone on a murdering spree in Tokyo as the warrior Ronin.

"We need to test before we get the stones. Anyone willing to do the honors?" Quartz asked

Johnny stood up to Quartz "I'll do it." Johnny explains

Quartz nodded grabbing a red, white and black suit with the Boltvengers logo on the suit

"Put this on and we'll test it." Quartz explained

Johnny went into his HQ quarters to equip his new suit

Johnny steps up to the platform for testing

"Alright, so you're gonna be there for as long as you want but for us it will only be 1 second." Quartz explained

"Going in 3, 2, 1!" Quartz yells

Johnny shrinks down into the platform and gets sent through a wormhole and lands back at his house, except the world around him looked more alive

People were outside more than usual, the grass was cut

A voice could be heard inside Johnny's house that Johnny recognized

"Lila?" Johnny asked

Johnny ran towards to door and managed to open it, but was brought back to 2023

Johnny reappeared on the platform and smirked at Quartz

"I guess it works." Johnny exclaims

Abe had bought an ugly brown van and put a small quantum realm entrance in the back of it

Stun was waiting for Quartz to activate the machine "We're good!" Quartz explained

"Alright, get it over and done with." Stun demanded

Quartz sent Stun into the Quantum Realm and he re-emerged as a baby

"Ehh.." Abe exclaimed

Quartz sent Stun into the Quantum Realm and came back out as his normal self

"That was weird." Stun explained

**Chapter 9: A Plan**

"So, to get the Bricks into our possession we need to figure out where the stones are." Abe explains

"Let's start with the Power Brick." Abe asks

Josh climbs up onto a table "The Power Brick is on the planet Morag!" Josh explains

"Space Brick?" Abe asks

"New York. 2012." Plane explains

"In fact the Mind Stone in the scepter was in New York at the same time." Plane adds

Abe nodded

"Isn't the house of TFanPage101 in New York as well?" Stun asks

"I don't know if it is in 2012 New York. It's worth a shot." Plane explains

"Daniel, what do you know about the Reality Brick?" Abe asks

Daniel doesn't respond

"Daniel?" Abe asks

The group look at Daniel, who has passed out

Abe let out a sigh, picking up a pencil and throwing it at Daniel

Daniel jumped awake

"I'm sorry, taking a nap." Daniel explained

"So, the Reality Brick was on Asgard in 2013." Daniel explained

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Daniel asks

"Sure.." Abe responds

"Go to your room to do that though." Abe adds

Abe looked at the screen, turning back around to the group

"Soul Brick?" Abe asked

"It's on Vormir. My sister died for the brick." Red explained

Abe nodded

"Alright, we have all six of them ready. Let's get them back." Abe demanded

**Chapter 10: Whatever It Takes**

The Boltvengers suit up into their Quantum Suits and head for the time platform

They hope onto the platform and form into a circle

"Three teams, three missions, one try. Do not screw this up. We only have one try, if you do we lose. Whatever It Takes." Abe explains

The rest of the group nodded

"See you in a minute." Prox exclaims, smirking

The time platform activates and the group get shrunk into the platform

They dive through an interdimensional wormhole and they split into three groups

**Chapter 11: 2012**

**-NEW YORK, 2012-**

Plane, Abe, Quartz and Stun expand to their regular size in a New York alleyway and turn around to face the shots being fired at the 2012 Boltvengers

2012 Quartz jumps at the Chitauri, punching them out of the way

"Alright, Plane you go to the top of your tower and see when we go into the elevator, then Stun will go meet you at the bottom and get inside your Arc Reactor and mess some stuff up then you will take the Tesseract, alright? Abe asked

Plane nodded, tapping his Arc Reactor twice

The Iron Man suit materialized over Plane's body and Plane flew away

"You go to the entrance of Plane Tower and I'll be in the elevator, waiting." Abe explains

Stun also nodded, activating his helmet and he shrunk

Abe ran towards Plane Tower, staying hidden from the 2012 Boltvengers and Chitauri

Plane lands on the Plane Tower on the suit dematerialized off his body into his Arc Reactor and sneaks near the 2012 Avengers, who had just finished off Scotty

B.O.L.T Agent Payton comes out of the elevator and walks over to 2012 Abe

"You got the scepter?" Payton asks

2012 Abe hands the scepter to Payton

"Thanks, bud." Payton exclaims, walking back to the elevator

"Alright, Abe. Now's your time." Plane explains, running to the edge of Plane Tower

Plane looked back and jumped off the building, activating his suit and flying up onto a building where he left a B.O.L.T uniform, putting it on

Abe waited for the elevator on the second to top level

The elevator reaches Abe's level and the door opens

Abe entered and Payton and the other B.O.L.T agents looked at him, confused

"I thought you were up there." Payton asked

"Change of plans. I need the scepter." Abe demands

The door shuts "Ehh.. no." Payton exclaims

"I wasn't asking." Abe demands

Abe looked around the elevator, everyone sweating

Abe leaned over to Payton

"Hail Deceptihydra." Abe exclaims

Payton looked at Abe, in shock and passed the suitcase containing the scepter

Abe walked out of the elevator, smirking at his victory

"Got the scepter, Plane." Abe explains

"Nice, waiting for the Tesseract." Plane explains

The 2012 Boltvengers exit the elevator with Scotty in handcuffs and a suitcase, carrying the Tesseract

Stun climbed up onto Plane's shoulder

"Alright, Stun. You ready?" Plane asked

"Indeed, Plane." Stun exclaims

"Go get me." Plane exclaims

Stun leaped off Plane's shoulder landing onto 2012 Plane's shoulder, climbing down onto his Arc Reactor

Stun shrunk down a tiny bit more just to squeeze through 2012 Plane's Arc Reactor unplugging wires

2012 Plane falls down onto the floor gasping for any breath whilst Stun hops out of the Arc Reactor and shoves the Tesseract case to current Plane and Plane picks it up

Plane rushes out of Plane Tower with the suitcase and head for the alleyway and meets Abe in the same alleyway

Quartz hops around New York looking for the Sanctum Sanctorum and he finds Dutch also known as the Ancient One defending the rooftop of the Sanctum Sanctorum from the Chitauri and he lands on the rooftop

"Hey, I'm looking for TFanPage101" Quartz explains

"Oh, I believe you are 5 years to early." Dutch explains

"I'm looking for the Time Brick." Quartz explained

Dutch looked down at the Eye of Agamotto hang around his neck "No, I don't think so." Dutch explains

"I wasn't asking." Quartz exclaimed, walking up to Dutch

Dutch put his hands together and slammed his right palm into Quartz chest, sending his non-Hulk form out of his Hulk form, as a ghost

'What did you just do to me?" Quartz asked

"It's an Astral Projection." Dutch explains

"Come on, please. I need that stone to save the future." Quartz explained

Dutch sighed "If I were to give you the stone and you leave it would create a separate timeline, we do not want that to happen." Dutch explained

"What if we take it and after we are done we give it back?" Quartz asked

"Can you come back?" Dutch asked

Quartz nodded

"Well in that case." Dutch exclaimed, opening the Eye of Agamotto and removing the Time Brick

"Save the future for us." Dutch asked, passing the Time Brick

Quartz nodded, hopping back into his Hulk body and running off the rooftop

Quartz lands in the alleyway where they started

"Got the stone?" Plane asks

"Yeah." Quartz explains

"We just have to wait for Abe." Stun explains

Quartz sat on a dumpster waiting for Abe

Abe walks down a hallway into another elevator

"Abe, you good?" Plane asks through the earpiece

The elevator opens "I'm fine." Abe explains, walking out the elevator and walking outside and heading for the alleyway

Abe finds the other 3 in the alleyway and shows the scepter

"Ready to go?" Abe asks

"Yep." Plane explains

They activate their suits and they dissapear, heading back to 2023

**Chapter 12: 2013**

**-ASGARD, 2013-**

Daniel and Josh appear in a doorway on Asgard and they look around making sure they are in the clear

"Alright, so we are looking for one of my best mates RetroPrime." Daniel explains

"They look like this." Daniel explains showing a picture of RetroPrime

Josh nodded and ran off

Josh looked around for RetroPrime opening doors along the way

Josh hears the song Revenge playing and screaming from the same room

Josh opened the door and peeked in

"CREEPERR AWWW MAN" RetroPrime yelled

"SO WE BACK IN THE MINE GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE SIDE SIDE TO SIDE!" RetroPrime continued

Josh snuck in and took out a syringe device and snuck up behind RetroPrime and stabbed him in the shoulder blade, collecting the Aether and running out with RetroPrime hitting the floor, unconscious

"DANIEL! I GOT IT!" Josh yelled, being chased by Asgardian Guards

They make it to each other

"Hand over the device, Rabbit!" One of the guards demanded

"Ehh.. no." Josh exclaimed

The guards started to slightly move forward holding their spear tips toward the two

"WAIT!" Daniel demanded

Daniel held out his hand and Mjolnir came flying to his hand

The Guards looked at each other and retreated

"I'm still worthy!" Daniel exclaimed

They activate their suits and disappear back to 2023

**Chapter 13: 2014**

**-MORAG-**

Prox, Cedric, Red and Johnny exit a small ship on Morag, the home of the Power Stone

"This is.."

"..weird." Prox exclaims

"There are weirder things out there." Red explains

"Good Luck, you two." Cedric exclaimed

"Thanks, Ced." Johnny exclaimed

Prox and Johnny hopped onto the pod and left Red and Cedric behind on Morag and they headed for Vormir

"Creeper, aw man!"

"So we back in the mine got our pickaxe swinging from side to side, side side to side!" Bolt sang along with his mixtape of Minecraft Parody Songs

Cedric snuck up behind Bolt and whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out

Red scavenged through Bolt's bag and pulled out a light ball and a lockpick

"Now it's time to find that damn brick." Red explained

Cedric activates the ball giving them light and they look around, coming across a door

Red takes out the lockpick and uses it on the door's lock, opening it

The door opens and they walk in

Red unwraps one of his sleeves, revealing his metal arm

The Power Brick is contained by a barrier that burns anything it comes into contact with

Red stuck his hand in, grabbing the orb the Brick was being contained in

"That was easy." Cedric exclaimed

"Alright, let's get back." Cedric added

They activate their suits and Cedric disappears, without Red

A light comes out of Red's left eye and he falls onto the floor

**-SANCTUARY THREE-**

2014 Red is laying in the air and projecting a video of 2018 Tari about to be killed

"You don't understand do you?" The projection spoke

"I used the bricks to destroy the bricks!" The projection of Tari explained

"Hmm." 2014 Tari grunted

"I am inevitable." 2018 Tari explained

"Destiny fulfilled?" 2014 Tari asked herself

"My mother is many things, a liar is not one of them." 2018 Red explained

"Ah, thank you son. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." 2018 Tari explained

The projection ends with Daniel chopping 2018 Tari's head off

"Destiny fulfilled." Tari explained with a smirk

"Master Tari, this means that Red is a traitor." Deet explained, putting a metal rope around Red's neck, choking him

Tari walked over to Red breaking the rope

"We'll see." Tari explained

2023 Red gets up off the floor

"She knows!" Red told himself, running back to the ship

He grabbed a phone and tried to contact Johnny and Prox, but nothing happened

He let out a sigh

A shadow appeared over the ship, covering it

The Sanctuary Three came out of the clouds and Red looked up at it

The Sanctuary Three sent a beam down, picking up the ship also freezing Red in his current spot

The ship was sucked up into the Sanctuary Three and the Sanctuary Three took off

**-VORMIR-**

Prox and Johnny look at Vormir, which is right in front of them

"This is a long way from Earth." Johnny chuckled

They land on Vormir and look up to the mountain

"That's gonna be a bit." Prox explained

They make it to the top of the mountain and look down to the bottom

"Phew!" Prox exclaimed

Johnny is sitting down against some rock

"Proximity, daughter of Ivan." A voice spoke

"Johnnyflash, son of Edith." The voice spoke

Prox got up and pointed a gun to where the voice came from

"There is no need for the gun." The voice spoke

"Who are you?" Prox asked

The voice walked out of the shadows and Rumble emerged

Prox raised her eyebrows

"Rumble?" Prox asked

Rumble nodded

Prox fired at Rumble, but they went through him

"I am a ghost, Proximity." Rumble explained

Prox let out a sigh, putting her gun back

"I know what you are here for, and I can lead you to it." Rumble explained

"Thank you." Prox exclaimed

Johnny got up and they both followed behind Rumble

"The Soul Brick is the most unique among the Infinity Bricks, to obtain the stone you must sacrifice that which you love." Rumble explained, gesturing to a deep cliff

Johnny chuckled

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked

Rumble nodded

Johnny stopped chuckling

Johnny looked over at Prox, walking over

"Prox, tell my family I love them." Johnny asked

"What? No!" Prox exclaimed

Johnny took out his sword and left his weapons

Prox got up

Johnny gave Prox a final hug

"I hope you win." He explains

Johnny runs off to the cliff

"Johnny!" Prox yelled, diving to try and save him with no luck

Johnny plummeted down to the bottom of the cliff and a light above Prox, looking down at Johnny's body in shock

Prox looked back at Rumble with tears started to form in her eyes

"What is this place?" Prox asked

"A deathtrap?" She added

"Indeed." Rumble explained

Prox looked up at the light above and she is teleported down the mountain into a pond of water near her pod

She sat up and pulled out her right arm, noticing an orange glow

She opened her hand and inside was the Soul Brick

She looked back at the mountain then down at the water

Enraged she punched the water making a splash

**-SANCTUARY THREE-**

2023 Red is being watched by 2014 Erin

"Tell me something from the future." Erin asked

Red looked up to his sister

"We fight some more, you save me. But then we eventually become brother and sister." Red explained

Erin let out a sigh, sitting down next to Red

"I'll get you out of this." Erin explained

Red looked at Erin "Thank You." Red exclaimed

Erin stood back up and letting 2014 Red in

"Alright, this isn't going to hurt a bit." 2014 Red explained

He took out a knife and pried off 2023 Red's orange detail's off and putting them on himself, he also took Red's Adam Particle and left

2023 Red let out a sigh

2014 Red walked up to Tari

"How do I look?" Red asked

Tari grinned "Better."

**Chapter 14: Everybody Comes Home**

**-BOLTVENGERS HQ-**

On the Time Platform everybody appears, except Johnny

Prox falls onto her knees

"Prox, where's Johnny?" Abe asked

Prox looked up at Abe, staying silent

"Oh no.." Quartz exclaimed

Abe digs out a hole near the lake and Prox puts Johnny's weapon into the hole, burying them

They stand around the burial spot, staying as silent as ever

Abe let some tears roll down his cheeks, along with Prox

Quartz brings the flowers and puts them down in front of a picture of Johnny with the Boltvengers

Red who is actually his 2014 self walks up to the Time Platform and changes the gateway origin to 2014 and the Sanctuary Three is ready for deployment

Plane finishes building a new gauntlet out of Nanotech and places the Bricks into their slots

"Boom!" Josh exclaims, scaring Plane

They take the gauntlet out and add some details to it

"Alright, who the fuck is gonna snap their fingers?" Josh asks

"I'll do it!' Daniel explains

"Woah, woah, woah." Quartz exclaims

"It should be me." Quartz explained

"The stones emit Gamma Radiation, it's like I was made for this." Quartz explained

Plane nodded in agreement

Plane took the gauntlet and handed it to Quartz

Everyone got behind protection whilst Plane activated his suit

Quartz put his hand into the gauntlet, making the gauntlet change its size to fit his hand

Quartz screamed as the Bricks started to burn his skin, and eventually his sleeve

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Quartz explained

Quartz screamed again, managing to snap his fingers, making him fall over, making the gauntlet fall off his hand

The Sanctuary Three came out of the Time Platform and breaking the roof above

The Sanctuary Three looked at the Boltvengers HQ waiting for commands

Johnny's phone started to buzz as his wife tried to call him, but no one answered

**Chapter 15: Final Battle**

Stun walked out the door and noticed birds flying and chirping

"Guys.."

"I think it worked!" Stun explained

Tari fired missiles upon the Boltvengers HQ

The Boltvengers HQ blew up sending them below rubble

"Are they dead?" Tari asked

"Negative, my liege." Deet explained

"What the farts you guys! What kind of missiles are we using?" Tari asked

"Canopy! Canopy!" Cedric commanded, opening his suit

"Help! I can't breath!" Josh puffed, who was stuck under some rubble

Cedric pulled a metal rod and put it underneath the rubble that had trapped Josh and put all his weight onto the rod, pushing the rubble up

Quartz pushed the rubble off him

"Are you okay, guys?" Quartz asked

"We're fine." Cedric explained

"Is everyone alright?" Quartz asked into the earpiece

"I'm fine." Everyone responded

Plane stood up, finding the gauntlet and picking it up proceeding to walk over to Abe

"Come on bud, get up." Abe exclaimed, helping Abe up

Abe and Plane walked to where Daniel was looking over the rubble

The Sanctuary Three emitted a blue beam and at the bottom, Tari appeared

"There she is." Daniel explained

"And she doesn't have the stones." Abe added

"Do we kill her properly this time?" Plane asked

"We do, Plane." Daniel explained

"As long as we are all in agreement." Daniel exclaimed

Daniel's eyes light up as a dark blue and he held both arms out and he caught both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir

"Let's do this." Daniel exclaimed, now with a battle suit

They walk down the rubble and towards Tari

"You could not live with your own failure." Tari explained

"Where did that bring you?" She asked

"Back to me." Tari explained

"I thought by eliminating half the universe I would get better fame chance, but it didn't work out apparently." Tari exclaimed

"Because you are so stubborn." Tari explained

"Yep! We are all types of stubborn." Plane explaine

Tari picked up her new sword and charged towards the three

Plane forms a sword and charges at Tari, Abe throws his shield alongside Daniel who threw Mjolnir

Tari deflects the shield and hammer, sending the hammer flying behind them and the shield came back to Abe

Daniel tried to stab Tari with Stormbreaker and she caught Stormbreaker then proceeded to kick Abe and Plane far away, to finish Daniel off

Prox watched the fight and headed down

Tari threw Stormbreaker away and threw Daniel into a rock, punching him in the face

Daniel tried to summon Stormbreaker to him but Tari caught it, doing a reversal of when he tried to stab Tari

Mjolnir begins to be lifted up

Tari is in the process of stabbing Daniel, with Daniel trying to stop it when Tari gets hit with Mjolnir and Mjolnir goes back to it's wielder

Tari looks backwards

Mjolnir goes flying into the hands of Prox, who gets into her battle stance

"I knew it!" Daniel exclaimed

Tari kicked Daniel into the rock, breaking it and picking up her sword

Prox started to swing Mjolnir in a circle and charged at Tari whilst Tari charged at Prox

Prox swung Mjolnir up and sent Tari up, sending Tari upwards

She held Mjolnir up, summoning lightning and sending the lightning down onto Tari

Tari picked up her sword and threw it like Abe's shield at Prox

She gets hits and gets sent backwards, losing Mjolnir

Plane fired repulsor's blasts at Tari whilst Abe threw his shield at her

Tari got her sword back and charged at Abe, cutting into his shield

Abe looked at his shield

"What.." Abe exclaimed

She continued to swing at it until it was in two and kicking Abe back

Abe puffed and got up

"What I'm going to do to your planet, I'm going to enjoy it. Very very much." Tari explained

Tari's army was then sent down from the Sanctuary Three

Abe looked at Tari, and beyond her at her army

Abe began walking towards Tari

"Abe, do you copy?" A voice spoke

"Abe, it's Horse do you copy?" Horse asked

"On your left." Horse exclaimed

Abe turned to his left to see an orange portal

Caleb, Germany and Goldstreak walk through the portal

Caleb's mask unforms off his head and nods as a hello

Horse flies through the same portal as Caleb

The Wakandan Army appear behind Caleb, Germany, Goldstreak and Horse

Multiple portals form at the same time and the heroes army began to grow

TFanPage101 opens his own portal, alongside him is Primal who is swinging through the portal

Primal unmasks himself and looks at Tari's army

Jenny lands onto the ground

The Ravagers walk through their portal

John expands to normal size and looks around for Stun

A pile of green smoke appears and a guy wearing a fishbowl with a hat flex glued to the top appears

Freddery walks down a pile of rubble

JasonBridger and SharkPusher activate their weapons

Prox walks over to the army, without Mjolnir and she turns around to face the army

She looks over to Abe, nodding at her

Prox nodded back

"Is that everyone?" TFanPage asked

"What you wanted more?" Cogger responded

A blue suit of armor lands in a superhero landing revealed to be Fortress Maximus in her own suit

Stun emerges from the debris of Boltvengers HQ, holding Cedric, Josh and Quartz letting them down

Prox looked around

"Boltvengers!.." Prox yelled

She put her arm out to call for Mjolnir, and it came flying to her hand

"...assemble." Prox added

The Boltvengers charge towards Tari's army

Tari raises her arm forward and her army starts to charge

The army's get closer until they finally make contact and the real battle begins

Quartz throws one of Tari's Chitauri at one of the Leviathan's that are flying around

Nebby hops on Mike's back, rapidly stabbing him

Fort Max destroys one of the Sakaaran ships

Plane comes around to help her, firing their repulsor blasts in unison and using their unibeam to help

Plane lands to take out some more enemies and he gets knocked back by Mike who gets webbed back by Primal and squashed by Stun

"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what happened!" Primal exclaimed, helping up Plane

"You know when we were in space and I got all dusty?" Primal asked

"Yeah, well I must have passed out because when I awoke you were gone and FanPage was like 'It's been 5 years they need us!' and he started to do his sparkly portal things." Primal explained

Plane leaned into Primal

"What are you doing?" Primal asked

Plane gave Primal a hug

"Ahh, this is nice." Primal exclaimed

Prox and Daniel kill some of Tari's army accidently swapping their weapons

"No you have the little one." Daniel demanded, giving Mjolnir to Prox

Stun who is running around with the Gauntlet is being chased by Tari

Stun notices Jenny flying around

"Jenny! A bit of help!?" Stun asked

Jenny flew down in front of Tari

"You took everything from me.." Jenny explains

"I don't even know who you are." Tari explained

"You will." Jenny explained

Jenny started to float, lifting up some rubble with her

She threw the rubble down at Tari, but Tari chopped threw them

Jenny threw a wave of energy at Tari, then throwing some shots of energy at Tari

Jenny picked Tari up with her telekinesis and started to rip her armor apart

"Rain fire!" Tari demanded

"But master, our troops!" Kuro exclaimed

"Just do it!" Tari demanded

The Sanctuary Three started to rain fire onto the battlefield, forcing Jenny and all the sorcerer's to make shields above them

Suddenly, the fire stops and the turrets aim up to the sky and start firing at the sky

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P what are they shooting at?" Plane asked

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere!" S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explained

A yellow light came from the sky deflecting the blasts from the turrets

Godzilla ripped through the Sanctuary Three disabling the turret system and it landed in the water, causing a leak

TFanPage ran over to the leakage and held it back with a forcefield

Stun who still had the Gauntlet is approached by Godzilla

"Oh, hey Captain Marvel." Stun exclaimed

"Just call me Godzilla, and I'll take that." Godzilla explained

Stun gave Godzilla the Gauntlet and she flew around, looking for a good extraction point

"Godzilla!" Stun yelled

"I have the keys for the time machine!" Stun explains

He took out the keys for an ugly brown van and unlocked the car, activating the horn

Godzilla scanned for the van until she found it and noticing Tari is super close

The guy who came out of the green smoke known as Mysterio or The Hat Guy as he prefers teleports in front of Tari

"What did you do to our universe, you scum!?" Hat Guy asked

"I didn't do anything." Tari explains

"Well then." Hat Guy exclaimed

"You'll just have to die then." Hat guy explained

Hat Guy fired energy beams at Tari that sent her backwards but she spun her sword and deflected the blasts

Bolt, Brad, Josh, Erin, Brobot and Nebby did all they could to hurt Tari

She managed to get close enough to cut through Hat Guy

She tried to chop through Hat guy but he disappeared

"Nice try, bitch!" Hat Guy exclaimed

He sent Tari into an illusion

Pieces of glass fell around Tari and she tried her best to avoid and she did

Godzilla flew for the van but he wasn't quick enough as Tari threw her sword into the van's Quantum Realm machine, blowing it up

Godzilla was thrown back, as was The Hat Guy but Tari stabbed her sword into the ground, giving her something to hold on to

Plane spotted the gauntlet and ran towards it, but so was Tari

Tari kicked Plane away and picked the gauntlet up

She put the gauntlet on and tried to snap her fingers but Godzilla came out of nowhere and stopped her

Tari tried to headbutt Godzilla, but she was too strong

Tari saw the Power Brick and took it out and punched Godzilla away

Tari re-inserted the Power Brick

TFanPage looked over at Plane and held up one finger, meaning this was the one future they win

Plane ran up to Tari and tried to seize the gauntlet from her

Tari backhanded Plane away and re-adjusted the gauntlet

"I am inevitable." Tari remarked

She snapped her fingers, but nothing happened

Tari gasped silently, turning her hand around to see the Bricks were missing

She looked back at Plane

The Infinity Bricks flew up onto the designated spots on Plane's hand

Plane was surged with power that he then overcame

"And I.." Plane said

"..am.." Plane added

"..Iron Man." Plane remarked, snapping his fingers

Tari's army began to turn into dust

Tari looked around as she couldn't do anything

Tari sits down, waiting for the inevitable to happen

Tari begins to turn to dust, and she flows away

Plane walks over to the nearest wall to sit against

Cedric flies down to comfort the injured Plane

Cedric begins to get tears in his eyes

Primal swings down in front of Plane

"Plane? Hey.." Primal asked

"We won, Plane, we won, Plane. You did it, Plane you did it." Primal explained

"I'm sorry, Plane.." Primal explained

Fort Max walked over to Plane

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P?" Fort Max asked

"Life functions critical." S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explained

"PP, look at me." Fort Max asked

Plane did as told so

"We're gonna be okay." Fort Max explained

Plane lost control of his head and it tilted to the left

"You can rest now." Fort Max explained

Fort Max started to cry as her lover died in front of her

Plane's Arc Reactor turned off

**Chapter 16: Part of the journey is the climax**

"I hope this time travel thing works out tomorrow." Plane explaims

"If not, who will run my YouTube channel." He adds

"Well, if you are playing this. Fort Max I trust you." Plane explains

Fort Max smirked at the comment

"It's part of the journey you know, Part of the journey is the climax of a life." Plane explains

"What am I thinking it will go perfectly." Plane exclaimed

"And Fort Max." Plane said

"I Love You 3000." Plane remarked, smirking

The projection from his helmet ended

Fort Max walked out of the door with a wreath with Plane's first Arc Reactor in a circle frame with the wording 'Proof PaperPlane has a heart'

She looked at all the funeral attendees and smiled

She put the wreath in front of Plane's grave alongside a picture of PaperPlane in his shed opening fan mail

Everyone had a moment of silence for Plane

Prox walked up next to Jenny

"I wish there was a way to tell him that we won." Prox explains

"He knows." Jenny exclaimed

"They both do." Prox added for Jenny

Jenny smirked at the comment

The wreaths flowers blew in the wind

Fort Max sat right in front of the flowers with tears rolling down from her eyes

**CAST:**

**Mysterio / Quentin Beck - The Hat Guy**

**Korg - SharkPusher**

**Miek - JasonBridger**

**Star-Lord / Peter Quill - Diamondbolt**

**Gamora - Erisa Fate**

**Rocket Raccoon - Joj**

**Groot - Drinkin' Con**

**Mantis - Brobot500**

**Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes - Freddery McMahon**

**Falcon / Sam Wilson - Horse / Kyle**

**Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff - Jenny**

**The Wasp / Hope Van Dyne - John The Fleshy Robot**

**Ant-Man / Scott Lang - StunV2**

**Spider-Man / Peter Parker - Primal**

**Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange - TFanPage101**

**Wong - Cogger**

**Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers - Godzilla154**

**Red Skull / Johann Schmidt - Rumble**

**Rescue / Pepper Potts - Fortress Maximus**

**Nebula - RedShadow**

**Thanos - Tharlo**

**War Machine / James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Cedric 'insert random name here'**

**Jane Foster - RetroPrime**

**Ebony Maw - Mister Deet**

**Cull Obsidian - Doomslayer Mike**

**Proxima Midnight - EnderSage**

**Corvus Glaive - KuroTheArtist**

**Black Panther / T'Challa - Ironhide615**

**Okoye - Germany**

**Shuri - Goldstreak**

**The Ancient One - Dutch Van Der Linde (the real one)**

**Hawkeye / Clint Barton - JOHNNYFLASH**

**The Incredible Hulk / Bruce Banner - Quartzlightning**

**Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff - Proximity_Accepted**

**Thor Odinson - Lutzayy**

**Captain America / Steve Rogers - 16thPresidentAbe**

**Iron Man / Tony Stark - PaperPlane**

**Not affiliated with Marvel Studios or Endless Tussle**

**-BOLTVENGERS STUDIOS-**

_**The Boltvengers might return**_

_**-Boltvengers Social Medias-**_

_**Twitter: boltvengers**_

_**Instagram: boltvengers**_

_**YouTube: Boltvengers Studios**_


End file.
